Rosalina's Love
by K Seisho
Summary: Rosalina wishes to find love. What happens when she finds it? (Original Character: Shiroto)
1. Prologue

**Rosalina's POV**

* * *

I look up at the stars longingly. I decide to make a wish, even though it seems childish.

"I wish to find love someday."

The stars twinkle at me, as if they're answering my call.

"Your wish _has_ come true, Mama."

I turn to see my son, Astin. He looks at me and says, "_I_ love you."

"I know, Astin," I reply, "just a different kind of love."

"What love is there besides ours?"

I can't help but grin. "The kind of love that... my parents had. The kind of love that you can only have for one special person."

"Oh," his eyes widen in wonder. "You can find that love, too."

I look back to the ocean of stars. "I hope so."


	2. Chapter 1

I wake up to a loud crash outside. Wrapping my blankets tightly around myself, I step onto the lawn.

Outside is a pearly white spaceship collided into the ice of the comet. Out of the smoldering wreckage comes a boy, seemingly around 16 or 17. His skin and hair are pure white, like newfallen snow. His eyes are a silver-grey.

_Maybe wishes _do_ come true,_ I think.

"Hey," the boy stumbles forward a bit, "I'm Shiroto." He holds out his hand.

"Hello," I say, fighting back a laugh, "I'm Princess Rosalina."

His eyes widen. "Princess? Aw, now I feel even worse about the crash. Sorry. I'm a bit clumsy..."

"It's quite alright," I reply. "I can fix it."

Shiroto brightens up almost immediately. "You can?" he asks.

"Yes," I say to him, "you can come inside if you want."

"Awesome! Uh, I mean-" -he bows- "thank you." He looks up at me, grinning. I crack a smile this time.

* * *

"Mama? Who's that?"

"That's Shiroto."

"Oh! Is he your-"

"Shh," Astin comes up behind his Luma sister. He whispers something to her, and she gives and understanding nod of the head. They float away happily.

"Wow. I never saw those before," Shiroto says after a moment. "What... er... _who_ are they?"

"They're Lumas," I say with a giggle, "my children."

"How many are there?"

"Too many to count," I reply. He seems amused by this, but simply says, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you can fix it?"

I look to the wreckage of the spaceship. "I don't know," I say. "It's an awful lot of damage."

Shiroto sighs, "I understand."

"Oh, but you can stay here. I have more than enough star bits for you."

"Huh?" he asks, looking extremely confused. "What on earth are star bits?"

"Edible stars," I reply, "that taste like honey."

"Can I try some?"

"Sure," I walk into the kitchen. I open up one of the cupboards and pull out a jar of the sparkling star bits.

"Here, try one," I say, holding out the jar. I pluck one out myself, letting the sweet flavor melt over my tongue.

"Whoa, I could get used to these," he says, smiling.

"I'll never get tired of them," I say, smiling with him.

We sit there for who-knows-how-long, eating until the jar is empty. I tell Shiroto that I'll get more. When I'm in the kitchen, my daughter, Luna, sidles up to me.

"So," she whispers, "How's it goin' with your boyfriend?"

"Oh, Luna," I laugh, "stop teasing."

"But he is, isn't he?" she asks, "Astin just told me."

"No. Not... yet, anyway."

"Ooh, okay. Do you think he likes _you_?"

"It's too early to tell," I say, "and please, don't go telling everyone about it, okay?"

"Okay, Mama."


	4. Chapter 3

"Shiroto?"

"Hmph?" he manages through his mouthful of star bits. He swallows hard and says, "What's up?"

I hesitate. _Maybe I shouldn't ask_, I think.

After a few pained seconds, I ask, "How did you come by here?"

"Ah, well, that's a bit of a long story," he answers, avoiding my eyes.

"I'm not on a schedule."

"Fine," he says, taking a deep breath, "I'll tell you."

I listen quietly as he tells his story. Apparently, a swarm of military officers came and killed his entire family when he was but a child. They had committed some sort of crime against their society and, according to him, it was punishable by death. When I asked him what crime it was, he told me he didn't know.

The officers holed him up in prison, afraid he would "follow in his family's footsteps".

"So I escaped," he says, fiddling with the jar lid. "Took to the skies. Literally," he smiles sadly, "because there was no one left that I loved. I looked for anything to take my mind off the nightmares."

He went on to tell of all the strange things he saw on his 7-year journey, like new galaxies, new friends, and a new life.

"I never saw one _person,_ though," he says, "and I felt like I was missing something."

After he finishes, I'm rendered speechless. I didn't know it was this hard for him, especially considering how happy he acted when he first came.

"Have you... ever told anyone else?" I ask.

"No," he replies, "I just wanted to forget."

We sit there for a minute, not looking at each other. Finally, I say to him, "I'm sorry."

He shrugs. "Can't change it now. Besides, everyone probably thinks I'm dead."

"Dead?"

"Dead." He looks at me with those silver eyes. "I've been up here for seven years, so of course, I'm dead!"

"Well, I'm sorry I brought it up, then."

His expression softens. "It's alright. You didn't know."

"Siro?" a tiny voice asks, "Are you okay?" The lumas have taken to calling him Siro, since they can't remember his real name.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answers quietly.

"You don't sound fine." She floats soundlessly over to him, "What's bothering you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright," She floats out a bit hesitantly.

"My apologies," I say hastily. "She can be a bit nosy."

"Oh, it's alright," he smiles, as if our previous conversation hadn't happened.

"Do you want a tour of the house?" I ask.

"Do I!" He hops up excitedly, like a child on Christmas Morning.

"Well, come on, then!"


End file.
